Kendra Mason
Kendra Mason is a Chinese-Canadian high school student from Toronto, and attends Degrassi Community School. She is the adoptive sister of Spinner Mason Her character appears in Degrassi: The Next Generation, and she is portrayed by Katie Lai. She is also in Degrassi extra credit book three known as Missing You. Season 2 Kendra is introduced as a new student, and Toby gains a crush on her when they discover they both like anime. However, she turns out to be Spinner's sister, and he tells Toby to back off. When Kendra finds out, she calls Toby a coward. Toby later stands up to Spinner, and he lets them go on a date as long as he eventually won't break her heart. When Toby joined the wrestling team to lose his computer geek image, he started taking laxatives to lose weight as well as purging himself. After making the team and putting on his new uniform, Nadia took a picture of Toby for the yearbook. Then Toby suggests that Kendra pose in a picture with him. Kendra responded, "I think I'll pass", in an uncomfortable way. Later on, during the wrestling match, Toby passed out because of starvation. Mr. Armstrong, Ashley and J.T. ran to his side, while Kendra and Nadia watched in horror from the sidelines. The couple faces more trouble when Kendra feels suffocated by Toby's attentiveness, especially when Toby redecorates her locker. Manny attempted to convince Toby to lay off Kendra, but he did not until Kendra told him directly; she gave him his first kiss. Toby was later pressured to have sex with Kendra, and he bought condoms and put them in his locker. Spinner found them and told Kendra, who confronted Toby. Kendra told him she was only 12, and had no intention of sleeping with him. She also made additional minor appearances in other episodes. For example, she appeared in the episode, "Don't Believe the Hype", when the grade 9 students participated in an International Day school event. After a Muslim girl's project was trashed by a group of grade 10 boys, Degrassi went into a subject of crime and racism. Kenrda voiced her opinions by saying that even though her parents are white and she's Chinese, they're still a great family, despite their different races. She also appeared as part of the girl's hockey team, along with Liberty, Emma and Manny. The girls felt neglected when they saw that the boys had recently gotten new uniforms, while the girls were left with old pinny rags. Joey Jeremiah offered new jerseys if the girls won a match against the boys. Liberty took charge as soon as Ms. Hatzilakos gave her the role of team manager. Kendra was disgusted and irritated by Liberty's bossy attitude, which caused her, as well as the other girls, to quit the team right before the big boys vs. girls hockey match. In the end, the girls lost but Joey gave them the new uniforms after how he was impressed by their positive performance. The girls reconciled with Liberty and gave her her new jersey. Kendra and Toby were seen dancing together at the Degrassi Luau Dance at the end of the year. Mr. Raditch thanked them for all their hard work on putting the dance together. When Craig's father passed away in a car crash, Craig went into a deep depression after a few days of dealing with it. In a fit of rage during the dance, he destroyed the Degrassi Luau poster by ripping it, while Kendra and Toby watched in distress. Season 3 In Season 3, Kendra was not as important as a character, but she did has some noticeable incidents. For instance, she catches Emma and Sean making out in the forest, while cleaning trash with the environment club. She hastily exits after muttering an excuse. She also appeared as part of the chess club, along with Liberty, Toby and Nadia in the same episode. At the Degrassi Christmas Talent Show, J.T, who was MC-ing the show, announced that Kendra was performing a Chinese New Year Dragon Dance. Kendr a came in with a large group of girls who were dressed in red and gold traditional clothes and holding Dragon costumes. In the episode, "Accidents Will Happen", a flu broke out through Degrassi. It seemed as though Kendra had caught it, after telling Ms. Haztilakos that she wasn't feeling well, right before a gymnastics competiton. Kendra ran out of the gym holding her stomach as if she was feeling very ill. In the episode, "It's Raining Men", Kendra was present at Ashley and Toby's house to watch the premiere of J.T.'s Frenchfry commercial debut. She appeared to be talking to Toby and J.T. before the commercial came on. When it ended, she, along with everyone else did not seem impressed by the performance, much to J.T.'s dissapointment. When Spinner faked sick to take the day off with Paige and Ashley, Kendra knew that he was faking and tried to convince their mom. Spinner soaked the thermometer in hot chocolate so it would show a high temperature when Mrs. Mason checked it. Unhappily, Kendra was sent to school while Spinner got the day off. Kendra made her last appearance in the episode, "The Power Of Love", as Toby's date at the Degrassi Bollywood Dance at the end of the year. Season 4–Present In the first episode of season 4, Toby mentions that he and Kendra broke up over the summer holidays. Kendra was present in the opening sequence for season's 4 and 5 but had no proper credit. Despite being shown in the opening sequence, she never appeared in any episodes. It is unclear what happened to her after the third season ended, as Spinner never mentions or talks about her. If she is still attending Degrassi, she would be in grade 12 and graduating at the end of season 9. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Kendra was not seen in the Class of 2008 graduation ceremony. She was also not seen or mentioned at Spinner and Emmma's wedding, despite the fact that Spinner's mom walked him down the aisle. Relationships *Toby Isaacs **Start Up: "Karma Chameleon" (204) **Broke Up: Summer before "Ghost in the Machine" (401) ***Reason: Kendra cheated on Toby during summer camp and/ or Toby wanted to have sex with her. Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3